Rivers of Felarya
Various rivers and water bodies on Felarya. Chordoni river The Chordoni river takes its source from the huge Chordoni waterfalls, flowing swiftly to the east through a flourishing open forest, emptying into the Jadong lake. Several tributaries join the river, the most important one is the gently sloping Ristali river coming from Deeper Felarya. The rapid, crystalline and turbulent waters of the Chordoni river seem to be enchanted with the same kind of protective magic that was cast on the Fairy pond, preventing creatures from drowning or killing themselves in the waterfalls. This include the curious robe wearing, shaved-head, people who appear from time to time in the waterfalls and seem to come from the same world as the water. For some reasons, they believe that they are in after-life when they arrive in Felarya. The enchantment shield them from the fall, and the strong current of the river carries them swiftly to Siren sands. There it's not unusual for some predators to lie down and relax on the beach and the oblivious and disoriented robed people make rather easy preys. Whoever convinced them to throw themselves in the river in the first place back in their world played an awful joke on them. Jewel river Shard river The Shard river originates in a small mountain range deep in the fairy kingdom, flowing southward to the lake of illusions, and to the east through the center of the continent to finally empty in the Jewel river. The second longest known river on the continent after the Jewel River, its water are flowing fast and its banks are often abrupt, as a result of erosion. The name " Shard" most likely comes from the peculiar rock formations lining the river bed next to the Ascarlin mountains. The ground here creates long jagged spike, looking like thousands of huge claws under the water. It's not as dangerous as it might sounds though, as the tips of those spines are oriented along with the flow. One of the most famous and fascinating feature of the river is the way it crosses the huge chasm of the Fairy kingdom, through the Bridge of eternity. The water literally flows through the air, creating one of the most beautiful and surreal spectacle of Felarya. Myriad river The Myriad river is a distributary of the Motamo river, splitting at the western edge of the Ixtapal marshes. It flows lazily in a remarkably complex and twisted path, sometimes suddenly dividing into several smaller streams, then somehow rejoining at some points or another of its course toward the Malyra fen and the Topazial sea where it empties. It's sometimes hard to tell where the Myriad river begins and where it stops. You could sometimes jump on the bank to realize a couple minutes after that you are actually in an island, still in it's midst, or that you are facing a different river that will join the Myriad several kilometers downstream. Needless to say it's very confusing and getting lost in that environment is very easy. The Myriad river creates a very aquatic world in the whole region, soaking all it's surroundings with countless small slow-moving distributaries. The fauna is also notably more dangerous than in Motamo river, with many voracious species that Motamo river From its source in the Chanossa mangrove, this river flows to the west towards Negav. It surrounds the city on its west, north, and east sides, acting as a large moat. The river edge is cluttered with reeds and plants, favorite hiding places of small critters. The river gets more and more dangerous the closer you get to the Mangrove and the Ixtapal marshes. As the river passes close to the Ascarlin mountains many small caves, often half-filled with silt and rocks, connect to it. If you are brave enough to explore them, you will find that they connect to many of the tunnels and caves found in the deeper parts of the Ascarlin mountains... and water in those caves is just as infested with strange, dangerous, and hungry creatures as are the dry caves. If you are lucky enough to survive, eventually you will find that the caves connect to the Lake of illusions. The Motamo river continues to flow through the Dridder forest and the Mist ocean before ending in the Topazial sea. Mrellen river The Mrellen is a rapid and tumultuous river taking its sources from an uncharted location deep in the Green hell, flowing through it and cutting through Deeper Felarya to join the Chordoni river and finally pour into the Jadong lake. The Mrellen is known for being quite deep with treacherous currents, frequent whirlpools and step banks on each sides on most of its length, making navigation very hazardous and crossing it a real problem if you can't fly. It slows down halfway through Deeper Felarya though, where it start to split into multiple smaller streams that sometimes just join it back later or disappear in the ground. Indeed there are persistent rumors of a very wide cave network, mostly flooded by the Mrellen, underneath it that criss cross the Deeper Felarya underground, all the way west to Evernight forest. *Credits to Archmage_Bael and Oldman40k2003 for ideas to develop the Motamo river and the Myriad river. Category:locations